Cat Whiskers
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Because when two people met for the first time in person, something special is called for, right? It doesn't matter if it's presents, notes, or just a little way to say that reality can be strange too. (One curse word meaning donkey or butts, slight Phan via flirting)


"God no, Phil! Are you nuts?" Dan laughed, doubling over with giggles. He cursed as his laptop began sliding away, and he leapt forward to grab and it.

"Why not Dan? I doubt anybody on the _entire _city would wear them, so why not? Please!" Phil's bright blue eyes filled Dan's screen as he leaned in, he himself having trouble silencing his laughter. "It'd be cute! Please, please, please? I'll give you chocolate!" Phil groaned, running off to the kitchen and fetching a box of the dark sweets. "See! Maltesers! I'll bring them to the station." Dan sighed, flopping down onto his back as he was filled with not only butterflies, but moths, as he both anticipated and feared their meetup.

On the bright side: Phil. On the down side: Phil. They had never really spoken in person, only long messages and skype chats. How were they supposed to actually speak to each other? "Dan...? Are you alright? You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean I know you tend to get sort of awkward." Dan lifted his head from his mattress, peering over his body at the screen. He blushed, noticing his jeans had slid down (again) while he had been lying there. He sat up quickly, tugging them up.

"Nah, it's fine. I still ant my maltesers though!" He grinned, and Phil gave a half hearted smile in return. "Look, really, it's fine. And if you don't wear them too, I'm gonna look weird! So make sure to, okay?" He gives a full out grin to lift Phil's spirits, and he cheers happily when he finds the older boy giving his honest, cheeky smile. 

"Alright then! I'm going to go cuddle lion and sleep. You should probably finish packing though." Phil says, leaning to the side and pointing out a small heap of electronics Dan had been trying, and failing, to stop using so he could finish packing. Dan nodded, and gives a small salute as Phil hangs up the Skype call, and the soft black hair, pale skin, and the light blue eyes that belong to Phil jumps to a dull black. Dan logs off and shuts down his computer, and begins the difficult task of carefully packing chargers, games, and consoles into the bag without getting distracted and playing for an hour. Of course, he faled at this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mew? Meow, meeowww, mrowr, meow, mrow, mew, mow, Mrowr! Raour!" Phil sat up immediatly, jumping out of bed only to stumble and fall. He sits up, turning off the cute meows. He had actually chosen the ringtone specifically for today, choosing a cat that had been sweet then suddenly spicy. He chuckled, embarassed by his own excitement. He was awake and excited, despite having stayed up till 2 or 3 in anticipation the night before. After a few moments, he managed to stand up, stretching, and made his way to his closet. He grabbed a white and blue button up, and pulled it on as he examined his colorful socks. He picked one at random eventually, before pulling on a pair of grey jeans and heading to the kitchen.

An hour or so later, with a black dry erase marker, a mirror, his phone, his DS, and his wallet tucked into a brown bag, he set off to the train station, trying to slow his light, quick steps and failing miserably. He was a bit tired by the time he arrived thanks the the exhaustion of the night before, but he hurried to check the train times for the fourth time that morning. It read that at 10:00, the train Dan was on should be arriving. It was about 9:55, so he took the time to find a small area to wait, and pulled out his mirror and marker.

Dan looked out the window nervously, checking his watch for the first time in hours, finally giving to the temptation after the third warning of his stop. He read 9:55, and he giggled like a schoolgirl. Those arround him stared, slightly weirded out, and Dan blushed. He fidgeted nervously, his shy personality kicking in. He ducked his head, moving to a more secluded area closer to the door.

Dan awkwardly tugged his hair over his face, carefully drawing the lines using his reflection in the window. He stood, analyzing his outfit. Black jeans, of course, with a black and white button up over a T-shirt. He looked decent, but he frowned at the dark bags under his eyes, wishing he could wipe them away, and squinted at the clear window as he leaned into it. He flinched suddenly, startled by the noise of the bus halting and the man's clear voice telling him and other to leave if it was their stop. He looked out the window, not at himself, and blushed when he realized others had probably seen him glaring at himself. Awkward.

The doors opened as the train came to a complete stop, and Dan leaped out. He quickly navigated the crowd, desperately looking for the place he and Phil had decided on. He made it there, and awkwardly stood, his face hidden, as he waited for Phil to arrive. He waited impatiently, rollong on his heels. He groaned, and eventually looked up to survery the crowd.

"Hello, Dan." Phil smiled, a bright, happy one, and Dan stood in shock. Phil had been standing next to him the entire time, he just hadn't really noticed the mismatched socks, and he'd never really seen Phil's shoes. "I couldn't find you at first, I was looking for a boy with kitten whiskers." Phil teased, and Dan chuckled shyly. Phil had been waiting patiently for Dan to look up so he could check for kitten whiskers, despite probably knowing it was him."

"I can't believe you just stood there waiting to see the kitten face!" Phil laughed at his outburst, and Dan ducked his head again.

"C'mon, let's go and I will show you the world!" He lifted Dan's head up, making eye contact, and gently bumped their cat-noses together. He grabbed Dan's hand, and dragged him along to their next destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You have taken me to Shake Away. What." Dan raised an eyebrow at Phil, and he responded with arm flailing excitement.

"You don't understand Dan! This place is heaven!" Phil yelled, releasing Dan and racing inside like a child in a candy store. (A/N: More like a Phil at a Milkshake Shop) Dan chuckled, trailing in after, and Phil cheerfully ordered. Dan picked out random chocolatey sweets to put in his, and began to pay until Phil stopped him. "I'll pay, it's fine!"

"Don't be stupid, you have to pay for my Maltesers binges anyway so I may as well keep you full of money so I can do it often." Phil laughed at that, and they sat down to wait for their milkshakes. Phil squealed as they recieved them, and quickly dug in, pausing as he watched Dan take his first sip of it. He watched his eyes light up, and he giggled as Dan began slurping the drink happily, caught up in his chocolate world of sweets.

They finished their drinks pretty quickly after that, and Phil grabbed a few napkins from their table to wipe their faces with. He wet them, offering one to Dan, and the boys wiped at their faces cheerfully. Dan cursed quietly, and Phil looked over only to find the ink from the cat whiskers smeared all over his face. He helped Dan wipe it off, and blushed as Dan giggled at his own face. "You've got it all over yourself, you know." Dan chuckled, the two boys in an endless war to wipe the ink off the other's face. They finished after a few moments, and continued on their way to the store.

"Would you like to reapply the cat whiskers, Dan?" Phil laughed, easily guessing his answer.

"Maybe." His eyes widened with surprise, and he turned to the bruenette next to him. He ruffled his hair, and quickly pulled out a marker to redo it. "No, no, no not in here we'll look like peasants!" Dan giggled as they stepped inside the Apple store. "A good place to give everyone an update though!" They took selfie after selfie, awkwardly taking photos as people stared. Eventually, however, they managed to score a decent photo and they quickly uploaded it to Twitter. They then bought a charger for Dan's phone, having discovered on the walk to Shake Away that Dan had gotten it stolen while it was hanging out of his bag.

They left the store pretty fast after that, Phil rewriting the kitten whiskers on Dan's face in a video game store. Dan quickly inked the whiskers and nose onto Phil's face as well, and they enjoyed the rest of the day together, jumping from store to store in happy fits of bliss.


End file.
